


Digital odyssey: Lawless star

by Wolfe9



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pantheramon's life sucks, Predatory violence, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, The dark area is a ruthless place, Violence, people die, something is brewing, the journey home, this gets dark, will add more tags as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfe9/pseuds/Wolfe9
Summary: Liamon never thought that her holy ring meant anything... Especially not being a future angel digimon.Her future was set out for her, or so the archangels said...But sometimes the unsteady threads of fate can unravel... and a new unclear path takes form.





	1. Act 1 - Chapter 1: Critical error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi hello there! this is my first fic ever written out of both a labor of love and practice. If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy my tale and feel free to leave a comment or Kudos.

****

 

**DIGITAL ODYSSEY: LAWLESS STAR - CHAPTER ONE: CRITICAL ERROR**

**\---------------------------------**

 

_Back during the genesis of the Digital world there was no more than a vast and empty expanse. There was no life save for a dormant entity known only as ‘god’_

_The world was lifeless and void, a primordial untouched wasteland..._

 

_However one day life finally came in the form of a great and powerful golden dragon: Huanglongmon. Tasked with filling up the barren wastelands with life the golden dragon created four other beasts to rule and watch over the land, after them then came the Archangels to guide other digimon and also protect ‘god’ and his subjects from any form of threat._

_This order ran fine for years… but with the digital world constantly expanding at will a mysterious place soon came into existence. A dark and forbidden domain called the Dark area. No one dared venture there due to a rumor of a powerful and evil digimon lurking in it’s depths. It was described as only being a place of evil and ruthless survival. A cruel place to be evaded at all costs as only lost and exiled souls belonged there._

_Deeming the Dark area a threat one of the highest ranked Archangels, Lucemon decided to go into this forbidden land and destroy the beast. He believed that if the emperor of this land was slain then the darkness that plagued the digital world would vanish with him._

_Little did anyone know that the emperor of the Dark area would be the one to spread the seeds of chaos and discord._

_The rest became history, Lucemon became the greatest traitor the digital world has ever known. With his treachery many lives were lost and the archangels were forced to greatly reduce their numbers by banishing their own brethren that fought alongside Lucemon._

_Because of him Huanglongmon was never seen again..._

 

**_\-------------_ **

 

**100 digi years (1 human earth year) after Lucemon’s betrayal and the fall of Huanglongmon.**

 

Liamon had never imagined that in her existence up to that point she would serve the three Archangels themselves. It was an honor to be given such a chance to live among them in the holy kingdom but upon seeing the damage after Lucemon's betrayal she realized why digimon like her were needed. Liamon in particular had been chosen to fill up the role of guardian to the holy city’s gates.

She had been beyond shocked when she had been casually hunting in her territory and saw a  golden Ophan digimon descend from the heavens and tell her that she had been chosen.

She never considered that the holy ring on her back right leg amounted anything. Especially not that it meant she was one day going to evolve into an angel digimon and serve the one and only digital ‘god’.

Her an angel? The very thought would have crossed her mind as being absurd.

Had she been told this by someone else she would have laughed and called them crazy but given she was called up by Rasielmon Liamon couldn’t deny that. Before she knew it she followed the angel digimon through a portal and found herself in the heart of the holy digimon capital, the great holy city.

Only digimon with holy rings lived in its heart but on occasion some other digimon could be seen going about their business if they seeked help or served some angel.

This place was nothing like her old jungle home. Instead of greens there was golds, whites, and blues, the entire place felt a bit ‘tame’ for her but she figured she would get used to her new home after a while. Everything seemed orderly in the city, from pristine parks and roads to crystal clear waters flowing from elaborate fountains.

From there on out she was given her new post and duty, she was to become an angel and then a guardian under the watchful wings of Rasielmon.

 

_\-------------_

**300 DIGI YEARS LATER (3 human earth years)~ HOLY KINGDOM CAPITAL**

Liamon had grown and adapted to her new home and purpose, the once wild lioness was now used to living in a city along with other digimon. Unlike most of her kind she had to give up her old solitary life.

There was no place for that here and with Rasielmon as her teacher she was taught how to tolerate being social and accept other digimon. She had to go by strict rules now too considering that many digimon that roamed about in the city might have looked like prey to her before given she was a predatory species. Now she wasn’t allowed to hunt for the thrill, she was only to hunt to survive and only outside the city limits… and only when server grown meat wasn’t available.

Which was never.

It was something she had to learn to get used to given she had no other choice. Most of her meat intake came from responsibly maintained meat farms which she either found tasted just off or ‘alright’ she figured this meat issue would die off once she evolved which she felt would be soon. Maybe a month or two-or three from now.

She felt like she was getting close given her current maturity as a digimon. She was technically a young adult at the moment so naturally evolving into her ultimate stage was due to happen at any moment now given that she also trained constantly.

She wondered if she would finally evolve into an angel and shed away her beast form. The very idea that she would one day walk on two legs and have wings made her fairly curious.

She wondered what the world looked like from above once she could fly, could she still run as fast? Would her teeth still be sharp? There was so many questions yet all she could do was sit back and wait patiently… something Rasielmon had been teaching her how to do since day one.

Apparently she had a ‘patience’ issue given that she was a mon of action rather than words or staying still. Even as a tamed beast out of the jungle she still sometimes felt the urge to just get out there and physical.

Whenever the occasional trouble popped up she would always try to be the first to the scene. Her long and well muscled body always brought her fast to any location even if it took some jumping along with a few stunts to get through some shortcuts.

She was quite used to some digimon calling her crazy by now as well. Liamon was an active and untamed spirit even if she was a lion who had been taken out of her jungle. Many of the other holy digimon found it hard to believe that she would one day sprout wings and take to the sky along with the rest of the angels.

To be honest she couldn’t wait for that day, surely Rasielmon would be thrilled to see her friend and student finally among them and taking her place in the order of things.

But for now her divine duty was to deliver some messages around the holy city, unpaid community service was very common given the good nature of everyone… that and Rasielmon gave her this task as a form to practice her patience and responsibility.

As she passed through one of the districts she spotted two Parrotmon casually preening their feathers while repairing a small imperfection in one of the roads… poor chaps were likely stuck with the same duties she had right now.

Oh how she just wanted to evolve and leave these boring tasks behind and fly around instead.

Scoffing as her fur puffed up a bit the lioness digimon walked down her usual path before her attention drifted at the sight of a familiar white and purple feline.

Grinning mischievously she puffed the fur around her paws with static as she snuck up behind the smaller bipedal feline. Once she was directly behind her she unleashed the built up static with a loud crackle- effectively scaring the poor Gatomon as she yowled and jumped some four feet into the air.

“Liamon! How many times do I got to tell you stop doing that.”

“I’m sorry friend, it’s just a bit funny that you always fall for my trick and I’m quite bored with my messenger duty- the usual.” Liamon chuckled before sitting down and going through the satchel strapped on her chest.

“Besides that issue I got something for you-” She muttered as she took out a bag of pristine and perfectly red apples, if she knew any better Gatomon was likely planning on baking something since she was well known for her hobby of making some amazing sweets.

“Ah! there they are, I needed those apples to make my apple pies. They took their sweet time getting here I thought I wouldn’t be able to make them in time.” Gatomon smiled as she took the bag and flung it over her back.

“So what are you doing today? You don’t seem to be doing anything for Ophanimon right now.” Liamon asked Gatomon as her tail tip twitched slightly.

“No, I still need to report back but for now I was just dropping off some stuff for her and checking up on some digimon in the hospital. You know how she’s always worried about the wellbeing of everyone here and such.” Gatomon replied as she continued on her way with Liamon following close behind.

It’s not like she had anything else to do given they were heading in the same direction.

“Hey- out of curiosity have you asked Rasielmon who used to be in your spot?” Gatomon brought up all of a sudden as she continued on her way.

Liamon simply raised a brow at the question… Used to be in her spot?

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, we are here to take over empty spots remember? I’m going to fill up the role that used to be held by the digimon that became the lustful one. Don’t tell me you've never been curious of who used to have your duty?” The white feline looked at her friend a bit amused that Liamon never dug into this before.

“Oh… No not really. I guess I never asked since it sounds like a sensitive topic and I know to keep my snout out of things that aren’t my business- but now that you mention it maybe I’ll ask. IF Rasielmon is willing to talk about it that is.” Liamon reasoned as she nodded slightly and started to go into thought.

She hardly noticed how they arrived at their location as she thought about the digimon that used to be in her spot. Perhaps it had been the Envious one, he was said to have been an angel beast before-

“Liamon we are here.” Gatomon snapped her out of her thoughts as the Lioness blinked and quickly regained her usual awareness.

The main hall was as active as ever, Gatomon was here to report back to Ophanimon of her tasks being complete.

The female Archangel seemed to be busy with a group of Digimon as Gatomon approached her. She smiled a bit as she told something to Gatomon and then looked at Liamon who was dropping off some scrolls.

"Liamon could you come here for a moment." The ophan digimon asked as Liamon walked forwards and looked up to her. Even if she was said to be notably kind and motherly to everyone she couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated in her presence.

"Yes Ophanimon?"

"I need you to get something for me from Rasielmon. I need a map, she’ll know what I’m talking about once you tell her."

"Ah... sure-sure I'll get that for you right this instant my lady." Liamon bowed before taking her leave and bolting off down the main street.

 

Finally a more exciting task.

 

Running as fast as she could she grinned slightly as she heard the occasional yelp from some digimon as she ran past them. It didn’t take her long to make it to her destination as she panted and caught her breath.

This building was practically her second home.

"Lady Rasielmon are you here?" Liamon asked as she entered Rasielmon’s domain.

"Ophanimon said you had something for her. A map"

"Ah, glad to see you Liamon, I've seen your work and training from the kernel. I’ll get that map for you." A kind and wise voice answered from the back as Liamon made her way towards her technical boss.

Rasielmon rarely left her domain unless she was utterly needed, she was a bit of an odd one. If Liamon had to label her it would definitely be ‘kind and wise hermit’

Watching the data keeper go through a shelf full of scrolls Liamon couldn’t help but ask what Gatomon had asked her before.

“Oh yeah… Gatomon told me something that has me curious. You said that most of us were brought here to study under the archangels to fill up the empty spaces left by Lucemon and his allies when they were banished. Can I ask who was the one who used to hold the position I’ve been chosen to now fill?” Liamon asked Rasielmon as she watched her pause for a moment… had she said something wrong? She started to worry for a moment but quickly felt relieved as Rasielmon noted her concern and smiled back at the lioness.

“A curious question indeed, I suppose there’s nothing to hide from you so I’ll give you your answer. The old gatekeeper to the city was BlastAngemon, a noble and prideful angel who Lucemon filled his mind with false claims of grandeur. He eventually grew so power hungry he was willing to consume everyone in his path for their data, as you can guess he became the Gluttonous one and was exiled along with the others.” She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, that whole event was nothing but negativity even when it was talked about.

Liamon silently processed the information, so her guess had been incorrect. She was replacing the Gluttonous one. She honestly had no idea what she shared in common with that one, if she remembered correctly the digimon chosen for the divine tasks all had a certain quality about them.

“Wait- so if I’m replacing him what do we have in common? An endless stomach? An unrivaled taste for meat? My preference for the color purple?” Liamon asked curiously as Rasielmon started to laugh heartily.

“No, none of those Liamon. It’s determination and an untamed heart what sets a gatekeeper apart from the others. You stand for what you believe in and even if you were taken from the jungle your heart is untamed- but that’s not a bad thing. If anything it makes you be more attuned to the world around you...“ She corrected the lioness while handing her over the map she was to deliver.

“But I do suppose a preference for meat is also something you had in common. I didn’t know Blastangemon much though, he mostly kept to himself and wandered off whenever he could. You are much more social.” The Opan added in as she flew back into her study.

Exiting Rasielmon’s dwellings Liamon casually walked back to where she last saw Ophanimon and Gatomon. She had the map to deliver to them now and once that was over she would be free of her daily tasks and could finally sunbathe over a rock or eat some meat-

“RAAAAWWWRRRR!”

Liamon evaded the claws of a rabid Devidramon by a hair length as she quickly rolled out of it’s way.

The lionesse’s eyes became intense as she roared out to her attacker. It didn’t take her long to realize what was going on. Another invasion was taking place, those damn dark and demonic digimon couldn’t hold back their cravings for holy data and discord for long.

Watching the Devidramon begin to do a U turn Liamon charged at it. Her golden fur crackled with sparks.

“Thunder of king!”

The resounding screech of the Devidramon was all that could be heard as it got fried out of the sky on contact. Her battle prowess was something to be marveled at as she pinned the demonic dragon the moment it fell.

Quickly finishing it off with a bite to the throat the Devidramon thrashed under her grip before it finally fell limp and lifeless.

Panting from the exertion and adrenaline Liamon glanced around. She could hear the screams of the inhabitants as she spotted multiple Devidramon swarming around the square and flying in through a hole in the barrier.

lovely… this was starting to become a monthly occurrence.

Starting to worry for her friend Liamon dashed through the streets as fast as she could. She knew Gatomon wasn’t as good as a fighter as she was and could get into some form of trouble.

Once she reached the main hall she gasped at the sight of some four Devidramon wrecking everything in their path. Multiple digimon screamed and called out for help as the demon dragons tried to get to them.

“G-Gatomon!” She called out in dread as she found her friend unconscious under the claws of a Devidramon. The demonic dragon drooled as it seemed to be preparing to savor it’s newest victim.

“Oh no you won’t!” The lioness roared out with rage as she slammed headfirst into the Devidramon which caused it to yelp in both pain and surprise.

Knocking the demonic dragon away from Gatomon she didn’t give it a chance to recover as she jumped right onto it’s face. It yowled out in agony as she started to maul it, effectively blinding two of it’s eyes before she was tossed off by one of it’s claws.

She hissed in defiance as she got back up on her shaky legs, she held back her rage as best as she could. The condition her friend was in was driving her livid, these demonic fools really thought they could get away by hurting her friend like this?!

Feeling an electric current begin to build up within her she was about to launch another attack before she stopped.

Right above her Ophanimon had appeared along with Seraphimon and Cherubimon, their attacks constantly shooting down Devidramon like flies in one hit.

Sighing in relief she relaxed as she collapsed from both anxiety and concern. It appeared that the battle would be over soon and her friend would get the medical attention she needed....

 

An hour later at the city gathering hall.

 

“B-but Ophanimon we can’t just let them get away with having hurt Gatomon and the others they did nothing wrong! Those savages could have killed her!” Liamon pleaded to the angel woman as her green eyes were full of frustration and concern for her friend. Gatomon might no longer be with them had she not rushed in there in time to stop the Devidramon from ripping her throat out.

“Liamon this is our final decision! The Dark area is too dangerous we can’t risk anyone else's lives in there.” Seraphimon said sternly as Liamon flinched a bit at his harshness. She could feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes as she held back her emotions. She didn’t want to show weakness here, not in front of everyone.

Scoffing as she held back the urge to shiver in anger Liamon was the first to bolt out of the meeting area when she got the chance. She made sure to run as fast as she could to make sure no one could see her frustrated tears run down the sides of her golden muzzle.

Why did no one want to act? This was becoming a common occurrence yet they preferred to stay under a shield instead of take the fight to their attackers.

She came to a dead stop once she reached the hospital. Keeping her head low she found the room where her friend was. She was awake but pretty injured given her condition. Liamon tried to hide her anger towards the Devidramon as best as she could.

“Oh there you are, I heard you were the one that saved me from becoming Devidramon food. Thank you so much friend.” The small white cat chuckled as Liamon frowned slightly.

“Is something wrong Liamon?”

Liamon hissed lowly as she shook her head a bit.

“Those Devidramon, they shouldn’t have been here. There was so many of them they managed to break through the barrier it isn't right. There’s too many of them we should have sent digimon down there to cull them.” She said bluntly and full of hatred. She still felt personally stung with how the Archangels had denied her suggestion. In her mind it was the only way, they couldn’t just sit back behind a barrier and let them get the chance to break through it.

The dark area bred nothing but miscreants.

Gatomon frowned at her as she shook her head.

“I know but that place is too dangerous, besides finding the Devidramon nest where those came from would be like finding hay in a needlestack. The only mon who could probably find it would be some expert tracker or- Liamon where are you going?” Gatomon called out to her friend as she watched her turn around and head out the nearest door.

She prayed that Liamon wasn’t about to do something stupid.

Despite her friend's weak calls she dared to not stop and look back, she knew Gatomon would stop her if she did. She needed to end these attacks… or at least get a message across to those damn demons even if she had to tear up a few. If no one else was going to do it then she was the digimon up for the job, she was a guardian after all and she wanted to protect those she cared about. Gatomon was practically a sister to her and she would not tolerate seeing her in danger again or worse.

Breaking into the fastest sprint that she could she ran down the main road. Her decision was made even if she would have to rebel against her orders.

She only dared to stop once the holy city was far out of her view. She knew she couldn’t go back right away and would have to complete the task she had given herself if she wanted to justify her defiance… surely Rasielmon was watching her right now and silently witnessing events unfold to record anything of interest… or maybe not? Liamon had no idea but she couldn’t help but look up to the sky for a moment.

“Rasielmon if you are watching me could you tell the others not to worry? I’ll do fine I won’t take long. I just have to do this, had I not stepped in Gatomon would be gone. I can’t let these petty attacks keep happening if I can help it. Like you said I’m a guardian and right now I feel like I have to protect her along with everyone else… please understand.” She said as she then looked down at her paws like a scolded cub.

Taking a deep breath she gathered her determination and set off to the nearest portal.

She continued on her way through the sea of flowers bordering the holy kingdom which eventually turned to forests as she looked around for an entrance to the dark area. She knew a few doorways existed hidden in plain sight. The remaining angel digimon had created them for emergency exits or entries if they were ever needed. Demons could rarely come through them unless they were particularly strong, aided by a greater demon digimon, or overwhelmed the firewall that guarded them.

Looking around the roots of some giant trees she eventually found what she was looking for. An ancient stone arch with ancient digicode.

“Door to darkness I command you to open.” Liamon called out as she touched the stone arch with her paw. The symbols on her holy ring began to glow as the stone arch became a golden one and a doorway into darkness opened before her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated at the dark energy seeming to come from it. This was the first time she had ever glanced into an entryway to the dark area.

Hesitating for a moment she swallowed her paranoia as she pushed her paw through the entryway. Nothing seemed to happen so deciding it was now or never she walked right through cautiously. Her body floated through what appeared to be a vast dark tunnel, a red light shone at the end which grew closer as she charged forwards.

\------------------

Golden paws landed on the other side with a soft thud, she had finally made it through however she noticed how her holy ring appeared to give off a faint glow. She figured it was the light within her remaining bright despite being in a world of darkness.

Taking in her surroundings the fur along her spine raised a bit… all right it did look intimidating but she wouldn’t dare confess to it. She appeared to be in a vast dark forest, the barks of the trees distorted in ways that the sunlight made it seem like they had faces on them. Everything appeared alien especially the sky, a fade of red and purple as the world appeared to be illuminated by a red sun. She wondered what nighttime looked like here given that this entire world was a prison for evil digimon, outcasts, or digimon who had no other place to go.

She could hear the distant screeching of Devidramon along with other demon digimon as she remained low and silent. She dared not to start a fight unless she needed to, she figured that she should save her strength and eradicate the Devidramon nest responsible for the attack. She could imagine it already… her rushing into the nest and frying them with her lightning like a living bug zapper. She would surely return a hero or at least get away with not listening to orders. She was sure that Rasielmon would let her go with a bit of a scolding given she wasn’t doing this out of pride.

She wasn’t sure how long it had been on where the hell she was going but the scent of the surviving Devidramon had brought her to a rather dense part of the forest. At this point her surroundings all looked the same and the damn place looked like a maze. Sighing in annoyance she felt her whiskers twitch a bit as she tried to better locate herself.

She swore to god if she had to keep walking in this damn forest she would-

Then she saw it, a faint light shining through some of the trees. Was this where the Devidramon came from? She sure hoped it was since this forest was giving her the creeps.

Following the light she eventually found herself standing on the edge of a cliff, her eyes scanning what appeared to be a large and elaborate gothic castle in the middle of nowhere. Now this was something she hadn’t been expecting but she could see some Devidramon hanging out near the towers so the bastards had definitely come from there.

Her logic told her that some big shot demon digimon likely lived there, if she was unlucky enough it was a demon king, if she was really unlucky it would be one of the sinful seven. Either way she decided that she would beat them and make this slaughter a lesson for them to not send their lackeys to try and eat her friends and colleagues.

Brushing aside any fear she courageously started to descend down the cliff. Her feet steady as her claws dug into the earth to stabilize herself. Her life in the jungle as a lone huntress had given her many skills and sneaking around happened to be one of them. She reasoned that this would be similar but instead of hunting down her next meal she would be hunting down demons.

Once reaching the bottom of the cliff she crouched low as she hoped that the overgrowth around the castle would hide her. The only eyes that could spot her were the Devidramon but they seemed too busy bickering over petty things as she managed to reach the main door and quickly rushed in. Grinning at her sneakiness her tail twitched with amusement as her green eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight lit innards of the castle.

Carefully walking through the dim lit hallways the smell of wax and burned wicks filled her nose as she noted that the entire place was lit with nothing more but elaborate candles… not even scented ones at that. The occupant seemed to be fond of red velvet as well. Surely a mon of taste and power lived here if they could have all of this in the cruelest and most unpredictable place in the digital world.

taste and power lived here if they could have all of this in the cruelest and most unpredictable place in the digital world.

Rolling her eyes at the overly fancy tastes of the owner she finally reached the main hall. It was dim lit just like everything else but she could smell the scent of an unknown digimon and it was still fresh… something wasn’t right about it though, it smelled dead yet alive.

“Oh an uninvited guest how amusing, I still welcome you to my castle madame. You must come from far seeing that you have a shiny ring on your back leg, you don’t see that here often.” A calm swave voice echoed through the room as Liamon’s fur stood on end. Her green eyes went wide as she froze up at the sight of a dark figure sitting atop a large and elaborate jeweled throne casually.

She had never seen such a digimon or ever heard of anything like him. He had four beast like legs and two metallic maws sitting above the front ones. Above that was the torso of a humanoid digimon wearing an elaborate mask, his blonde hair silky and well kept as his sharp fangs poked out in an amused grin.

“Are you the one who sent the Devidramon to attack us!” Liamon demanded as she dared not to show any fear or concern towards this mystery digimon. Her boldness only seemed to catch his attention as he laughed lightly.

“Ah a feisty one, I don’t get to see that often given that most digimon who know who I am keep their distance and quickly leave. But yes I did send my local Devidramon to have a little bit of fun with the company upstairs.” He said casually as he relaxed further in his throne and sipped wine from a golden jeweled goblet.

Liamon’s brow furrowed as she felt confident now that she had found the digimon responsible for the attack. Her anger took over her as she growled and her tail stood stiff in a show of aggression. However instead of preparing for a fight the mystery digimon only laughed louder.

“Oh now this is entertainment, I thank you for this since it’s rare for anyone to even dare growl at me. So tell me are you stupid, brave, or both.” He asked as he smiled as if talking to a friend, Liamon found this extremely offending as the fur along the back of her neck crackled with sparks.

“Neither! I am here to make you pay! One of your Devidramon severely hurt my friend and I won’t stand for it!” Liamon scowled as she raised her voice to a accusing yell. Her green eyes were filled with rage as the large digimon shook his head.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, silly furball clearly you don't know I'm a king. Oh who am I kidding of course a fur rug like yourself could be so inept!" He chuckled before gesturing to himself.

“I am the great Grandracmon the king of the Dark area not even the seven great demon lords dare to threaten me. But because of that I find you humorous, you are nothing but a small insect to me, I can crush you with a single paw and hang your golden fur over my fireplace… but I think I would much rather play with you. It’s been so long since I had any fun.” Grandracomon sneered as Liamon narrowed her eyes. She had never heard of such a digimon but she figured he was bluffing. The great demon lords, the sinful seven keeping out of his way yeah right.

 

She was tired of his attitude and hadn’t come here to play his stupid games.

 

"Thunder of King!" Liamon called out as she felt a strong electric current run through her body and quickly shoot out of her like a lightning bolt. Such a powerful attack had stunned all her foes up to that point but she dared not to flinch as it left a sad excuse of a scorch mark which quickly vanished from Grandracmon’s chest.

“That tickles~” The vampiric king laughed as he brushed himself off as if cleaning off dust. Despite her efforts he stayed on his throne, the two metallic maws on his waist clattering their teeth as if to mock her along with him.

Roaring out in defiance she charged at the colossal demon. Her claws scraping against the marble floor as she ran as fast as she could. She thought about Gatomon and all her other colleagues, she couldn’t fail them… and there was no way this freak would make her look like a fool, she was getting offended from his laughter.

Jumping up to aim for Grandracmon’s throat her eyes narrowed as she went in for the kill… surely her most notorious and deadly move should be enough to get the job done. Either she would walk away from this a hero or at least die trying for her honor.

"Critical Strike!" She called out as her fangs hit their mark, she dug her fangs into the undead king’s throat as she felt his vile blood fill her maw. She felt the urge to gag at just how foul it tasted but she was left with no choice as she sent a deadly shock into Grandracmon through her fangs in an attempt to stop his heart. She had never once seen a digimon survive her Critical Strike attack-

“What a silly kitten you are~” Grandracmon laughed as Liamon felt fear for the first time. Something she thought impossible as she dared not to let go. Why wasn’t he dead yet! How was she going to stop him if her strongest attack-

Her jaws on his throat remained closed like a vice as she felt his hand wrap around her body and violently ‘rip’ her away from his throat. She almost threw up as she spit out the putrid blood and flesh which was left in her mouth. How the hell did that not kill him?!

Liamon looked over to his throat which was starting to regenerate his lost flesh, it was there that Liamon noticed her mistake. This digimon was far beyond what she was capable of fighting, he was an entirely different thing as he threw her down onto the ground and opened his palm over her.

"Crystal Revolution!" He called out as Liamon screamed in pain, she felt thousands of crystals cut her flesh like blades. Her body weakened as she smelled the iron scent of her own blood fill her nostrils and she collapsed under her own weight.

Shaking violently as she tried to stand up she found herself screeching in agony as she realized that her back legs were sinking into some sort of dark substance.

Glaring at Grandracmon Liamon snarled as she watched him chuckle and placed a finger under her chin to raise her head to his eye level.

“What a foolish kitten you are, you didn’t stand a chance against me yet you foolishly engaged me in battle. It is as if you seek death, your bravery is stupid but impressive… It’s given me some entertainment so consider yourself lucky. I will spare your life but at a small price, the data of holy rings is truly a delicacy down here. I’m sure yours must be filled with determination and bravery it will do me just fine.” Grandracmon smiled wickedly at her as Liamon felt her confidence leave her.

No-no this couldn’t-

He started to remove his mask as she struggled helplessly.

"...Eye of the Gorgon"

Staring into the eyes of the dark digimon Liamon felt the urge to scream but she couldn't move, not even breathe... 'is this what death feels like?' she thought as she started to lose all her senses and felt like the very light of her being was slowly torn from her body.

CRACK!

AJust like that the holy ring around her right back leg would shatter into broken data. Her shock and horror would be short lived as her maw gaped in a silent scream before everything went dark.

 

**\-------------**

 

Meanwhile in the kernel Rasielmon peered into one of the floating mirror like projections as she overlooked the situation with Liamon.

Frowning as she saw the golden feline fall into darkness her brow furrowed… while she had fallen unconscious within the darkness death did not come to her… no it was what many holy digimon would consider far worse. The angelic feline woman quickly looked away from the sight as golden fur started to morph into a dark purple, Liamon’s body turning more lean as her light was replaced by darkness.

Her subject didn’t deserve such a fate but there was nothing that could be done. Perhaps she should have listened to Seraphimon and left her alone in her jungle where she could have lived a normal life. It was truly ironic how the future gate keeper didn't even get the chance to fulfill her job. The space would be empty yet again but not out of gluttony, Liamon had wanted vengeance for her friend and her want for justice had ended her.

She could only look with great sadness as another mirror shard next to Liamon’s started to glow a bit. This had been the future the holy beast had once had before her. Liamon would have become the next gate keeper, a new angel digimon. Her face protected by a lion like mask, her wings as white as clouds, a golden muffler around her neck. A truly proud and graceful guardian.

Closing her eyes Rasielmon sighed as she watched the mirror shard begin to crumble as it now showed one of the rare few glimpses of a possible future… Rasielmon couldn’t help but look at it in shock.

It showed the red skies of the dark area and a dark figure dodging the attacks of an unknown assailant. Her hair was long and a mix between gold and silver, her lavender eyes determined, sharp, and sadistic. While Rasielmon couldn’t hear anything the female digimon clearly laughed as she seemed to be having fun fighting some other digimon that couldn’t be seen.

As the vision faded Rasielmon now had a new face- Liamon had once been destined to become Arielmon, the protector of wild beasts and nature. But now with her fate uncertain all she saw was a new crueler digimon in her place, one that reveled in the hunt and lived a lawless lonesome existence.

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 2: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Grandracmon Liamon finds herself in a nightmarish situation... she still has hope though.

 

**DIGITAL ODYSSEY: LAWLESS STAR - CHAPTER TWO: AWAKENING**

**\---------------------------------**

**450 DIGI YEARS BEFORE ~ Primal jungle**

 

It was a calm and muggy night, sky clear and full of stars. A few digital lines would occasionally flash through the sky.

 

_‘Young celestial, I give to you the breath of life…’_

 

A blinding flash from the sky broke the peace, a brilliant shooting star came into view. As it grew nearer some Digimon panicked and fled. It’s brilliant blue glow bathed the jungle.

Colliding with a boom the jungle shook. Leaves and debris flew up from a newly formed crater.

 

From the crater emerged a yawning digimon. Her eyes weary, confused, yet new. A new digimon had been born from the heavens, a rather rare occurrence.

Looking up to the star filled sky the new Liollmon’s eyes glimmered. She was yet to know why she had been made but one thing was certain.

She felt a deep rooted desire to fly towards the heavens above.

  


**Current day - The Dark area wastelands ~**

 

A red harsh sun shone down on the seemingly endless expanse known as the Dark area wastelands. The place almost seemed barren of life or anything of note save for jagged rock formations.

Despite how lifeless it seemed many scavenger digimon roamed this place. From the oversized Devidramon to the smaller Black agumon who preyed on scraps left behind by bigger predators.

The sun would be setting soon, marking the beginning of a new night cycle. Unlike the digital or human world nights in the Dark area lasted far longer. Their equivalent of daylight lasted for 16 hours… their nights lasted 26.

Because of this most if not all of the flora and fauna had adapted to be nocturnal. To spring to life the moment the sun started to set and bathe the sky blood red.

 

A small group of Black Agumon scoured the wastelands as they held their snouts high in search for food. Life in the dark area was fairly harsh and most digimon took what they came by. There was no room for fussing and one had to take what they could find. Their lanky builds were proof of their constant plight to survive.

One of the Black Agumon let out a clicking noise as she caught up to an unfamiliar scent and warned the others. For them this either meant that a possible dangerous digimon was in the area. This could either mean a new threat to their survival or a new meal. It wasn’t uncommon for them to find some weak or dying digimon in these parts… in the end only the strong survived.

There was no meat farms or servers, either one was a predator or they were prey. The constant fight to survive never ended.

The scent trail led them to a small canyon with nothing but a small spring of water making it worthwhile. As the small reptilian digimon scouted the area one eventually found what they were looking for. He let out another click like sound as the others quickly came to examine the odd digimon before them.

Neither had seen such a creature before. It was as large as a black garurumon yet it’s fur was a deep purple and elegant. It’s body was lithe and clearly meant for feats of agility and grace. This was a new digimon to them, it looked like a feline with a dark blue mask. It’s body limp and seemingly lifeless save for the faint breathing motions coming from it’s chest.

 

“What is it alpha? Is it food?” One of the Black Agumon whispered to his leader.

 

“Hrrmm… Seems dead enough or she will die soon. We may as well give her a quick death and take our fill of her flesh and data.” The larger lead male nodded as he looked over the fallen digimon one more time.

Deeming the creature as good as dead he licked his maw. This would definitely keep them fed for days. Unless something larger and meaner came along to chase them off.

Shuffling in place for a moment the small reptile decided it was now or never. Opening his jaws he went for the throat to finish off the job.

With the Alpha biting down on the strange feline he didn’t notice the rest of his pack screeching in terror as green eyes jolted open.

 

\------

 

The purple demon beast had been out cold, not a single thought in her mind until she swore she could hear faint voices around her. Feeling too weak to react she remained down, her body feeling like it had been through some sort of hell.

Was she dead? She honestly had no clue as her senses started to slowly return to her. She could smell other digimon but was so fatigued that she couldn’t open her eyes… At least she hadn’t been until she felt sharp teeth go around the bottom of her neck.

A whole new slew of instincts ran through her veins as she jolted awake. The Black Agumon was unaware that she was glaring at him until she let out a hiss and jolted back onto her feet.

It was then that she felt aggression and hunger like none she ever felt before. She roared out as she batted the reptile off her throat. Bits of blood and fur flew from her neck as she felt a sharp pain from the injury.

This digimon had tried to kill her, yet he seemed so vulnerable to her as he yelped and started to run away. Her whiskers twitched as her pupils narrowed to fine stilts. Liamon had no idea what was going on but the situation felt surreal as she felt a strong hunting instinct take over her.

It was as if she couldn’t control herself as she darted after the Black Agumon. Her long legs helping her to quickly catch up to him as she opened her jaws and clamped them around the reptile’s head.

She could hear him screech as her fangs dug through him, her head shaking violently until the digimon was limp and lifeless.

 

The taste of his blood on her maw made her mouth water… she just couldn’t help herself.

 

There wasn’t a single moment to stop and think. For that moment she was no more than a predator wired to kill and consume her prey.

She could hear some other small digimon quickly scurry away in fear as she ate their former leader. She consumed both his flesh and data to restore her own body and strength. It was only until there was barely anything left of him that she finally regained her normal consciousness. Liamon practically stared in shock as she looked at the dried up blood and what was left of a carcass on the ground.

She almost gagged at the sight, she was no longer used to the taste of raw meat… especially not the meat that came from another dead digimon. One that was still fresh and killed without a second thought.

She had eaten other digimon before, back when she still lived in the Primal jungle. It was rare though, only when times were tough. However this time she had grown accustomed to the meat grown in farms… She no longer needed to hunt, not like this.

Why had she given into her hunting instinct so drastically? Had she been hungry or had the Black Agumon intending to eat her caused her to retaliate in such a way… what the hell was going on? Where was she?

Shaking her head she had trouble remembering what happened. She blinked as she remembered Gatomon… she had been hurt by some demon digimon and then what happened after that? Why was the sun such an odd red color along with the sky?

 

Why did her surroundings look so… uninviting.

 

Scoffing she walked over to the pool of water concealed by the canyon. At least she could overlook the fact that she just ate another digimon now that her strength had returned to her. She felt restored again but just a little bit thirsty.

Dipping her muzzle into the pool she lapped up the cool water and enjoyed how it quelled her dry throat. Humming to herself in content she licked her muzzle clean from the blood as she noticed something odd from the corner of her eye.

Curiously looking back at the pool of water the ripples had vanished.

Her reflection wasn’t hers… instead of a golden furred proud Liamon there was now a masked demon beast in place of her reflection.

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Her mind blank as a few slivers of memories started to come back to her. She remembered being in the Holy city, then the Devidramon… oh no.

"N-No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS ISN'T ME, THIS ISN'T MY BODY!" She screeched out in a distressed yowl as she practically jolted and slammed against the nearest rock.

Was this a cruel dream? Then why did she feel pain and wasn’t waking up? She looked down to her paws. Her paws were now completely covered by some long red gloves and erupting from them were wickedly sharp metallic claws.

 

There was no denying that she was looking at a demon.

 

It was her, she no longer was a golden lion. She now stood as a full fledged demon beast, an entirely new body.

Shaking her head as she felt a stress induced migraine roll in she shuddered. She started to remember the events from before more clearly. She remembered doing the unthinkable and now felt something beyond regret.

She remembered the mysterious face of her attacker, the four legged freak… Grandracmon. She remembered his chilling laughter, how she couldn’t even scratch him…

How his uncovered blue eyes were the last thing she saw.

It was then that she slowly turned to look at her back right leg. She nearly threw up from panic and disbelief at the sight. So that fight really happened, that ‘thing’ had taken away her holy ring. The golden ring that had given her a purpose and a destiny was now gone.

Without that ring her chances of getting back home were practically gone.

 

NO!

 

She couldn’t give up this easily it wasn’t in her nature, surely there was a way to get everything back to normal. The best healers known to the digital world lived in the Holy city so they could probably fix her. They could cure any disease and corruption was ‘probably’ like that.

Nodding to herself she decided that was her best and only option. She just had to find her way back to the digital world and then to the Holy city… a task more easier said than done.

Without her holy ring opening the portals would no longer be easy. She would have to depend on sheer luck and stubborn will now.

She would have to find her way to the digital world first… and then hope that she could still walk over the star bridge.

That bridge was the only way in and out of the holy city. No normal digimon could cross it without aid. If a demon tried to do so rumor had it that they would feel as if their feet were being burned.

She figured she could make it through that pain. She honestly deserved it if she was to atone for her mistake and ask for help.

Reflecting on her situation she looked at her reflection in the water once more. She still couldn’t believe what she was seeing… she looked horrifying by digimon standards. She was one of the things mothers warned their young about, the things that came from the dark.

Sighing she sat down and tried to clear her head. However instead of relief she found herself getting a slight dull headache.

 

Then there was the nearby scurrying and clicking.

 

Opening her eyes she stared awkwardly at a group of four Black Agumon. Their eyes disturbingly vacant in a predatory way. The sight made her shudder slightly before the largest one looked up at the sky.

She could have sworn she heard him say ‘time to go’ before the group darted off.

Raising her brow she wondered what had made them run away like that. Were they afraid of the incoming night?

Clearly the sun was setting. Were they not nocturnal? She could see just fine even if her surroundings were becoming darker.

She reasoned that her new- current body was nocturnal. A far better adapted one to the darkness than her old one was.

Shaking off her thoughts she reasoned it was time to get up. If she was hoping to find a way back to the digital world she wouldn’t find it by just sitting.

Glancing back at the small oasis she gulped and moved forwards. There seemed to be nothing more but rock formations and endless wasteland before her.

‘Bah- who cares it’s not like I’ll be stuck here forever’ she thought as she walked proudly and confidently.

In due time she would kiss this hellscape goodbye. She would be back home delivering scrolls before she knew it. She made sure to hold onto that promise and that image, she needed it to stay strong. She needed that sort of hope if she wanted to get through the Dark area in one piece.

Too bad that was about to be tested after some hours of traveling. She wasn’t sure how far she had traveled or where she was going. The only landmarks were jagged rocks and the occasional leftovers of sun-bleached digimon skeletons.

Surely they were victims to some larger meaner thing… or maybe they just gave up in this place.

Not wanting to overthink the possibilities she pushed her concerns aside. It’s not like some big mean demon could come at her and do the same. She would probably be able to see them from miles away.

 

It’s not like-

 

“Yeow!” She yelped out as she felt a sharp pain in her nape.

Feeling a rush of panic and instinct she quickly rolled around a few times to shake off her attacker.

 

It was a Picodevimon, now screeching since it’s wing had been crushed.

 

She could have just left it be were it not for it’s calls being answered by what sounded like many more. It sounded like they were getting nearer too which confused Pantheramon.

It seemed like a whole flock of them was coming her way… yet she couldn’t see them.

It was when she could hear them all around her that she hissed. She felt some slight panic but dared not to show it as she stood her ground. The deep purple fur along her spine raising sharply.

Looking at the night sky she took note of the dark figures above her. There was a whole flock of them and they blended into the dark. It took her a moment to focus but once she did she felt the strong urge to run.

 

Even if she was stronger than them she was outnumbered… and they sounded very pissed.

 

As if on cue the black mass of bats followed the fleeing feline. Their screeches becoming more menacing. It was becoming clear that they were both being defensive and on the hunt. Generally digimon like themselves kept away from larger threats… But when they were hungry, smelled blood, and outnumbered something bigger they tried their luck.

Running as fast as she could Pantheramon didn’t dare to look back. The near deafening screeches from the Picodevimon were all she needed. This place was truly a punishment for any digimon trapped here. It seemed like the rumors were true, everything in the Dark area was built to kill… and eat other digimon.

Never once in her life would she imagine such a place could exist. A world where hunting other digimon constantly was the norm and acceptable.

Running away from the small demonic bats was her current priority though. She had to find cover quick or those blood suckers would do quite some damage.

Continuing to flee luck finally shone in the form of a forest coming into view. It’s large sprawling and sinister trees now looked welcoming compared to the Picodevimon.

Narrowing her eyes and fighting off the incoming exhaustion she did a final lunge. Her back legs felt a bit pained as she jumped straight into the nearest forest brush.

Much to her dismay she felt thorns dig into her body as she moved through some of the bushes. She reasoned this was a price to pay for her life though, she could hear the Picodevimon begin to disperse and give up chase.

Finding a safe spot inside the brambles Pantheramon sighed in relief. She may have been panting like crazy from the run and had stinging cuts but she survived. She would have to be more aware of her surroundings from now on.

Only Yggdrasil knew what sort of terrors lived in this world. There was no telling what demons might see an oversized feline as prey.

Catching her breath she waited for some time to pass before she carried on her way. She needed to lick her wounds anyways. The last thing she needed was to catch some sort of infection. Normally she was somewhat versed in the art of healing but here not so much. She didn’t even know what herbs or roots were helpful in a place like this.

Making sure that the bleeding had stopped she sighed in slight relief. At least that was taken care of and there was no sign of the colony of Picodevimon.

Shaking her fur free of debris she slowly made her way out of the brambles… And much to her shock the forest had changed. It almost seemed as if the forest came alive during the nightfall.

She could see glowing moss and mushrooms littering the forest floor. Their faint glow lit up the path before her… as overgrown as it was.

It was obvious that she wouldn’t find any towns here, asking for directions might be futile.

Sighing shakily she carefully walked through the forest. She honestly hoped that she wasn’t walking in circles otherwise she might be in trouble or would be soon.

 

“This is our territory, you don’t belong here.” A cruel rough voice called out to her from above.

 

Turning she spotted a large Fangmon snarling at her from a rocky perch. His maw was curled up in a wicked snarl.

“I'm just passing through.” She answered as she stood her ground.

“Yeah right you probably just want to check us out. I know how demons like you think… so I’ll say it again. This is our forest leave before I make you our new meal.”

“How about no- I’m not going into the wastelands again to get bitten by some bloodsuckers.” Pantheramon hissed back as she refused to listen to some mangy demon wolf.

“So be it…” He snarled as his muzzle became a wicked grin. Puffing up his chest he let out a long and loud howl, it echoed through the forest before being answered.

Feeling as if she was being watched Pantheramon looked around… and heard them before she could see them.

Two more Fangmon had appeared along with a Gazimon.

Growling Liamon glared at the pack of Fangmon, their leader in the middle was slightly larger and more scarred due to being around longer and being the veteran of the group.

“Looks like we are going to be eating well tonight~” The female to his left spoke as she licked her maw.

“Yeah Pa! Hurry up I’m hungry too.” The Gazimon added in excitedly.

Clearly she was dealing with a whole pack of these things and their hungry young.

“Blast coffin!” The Alpha called out as he puffed his chest and out he breathed a blast of dark energy.

 

Pantheramon barely managed to leap out of the way. She was outnumbered but had to fight back… if she fled there was a good chance they would catch up to her. She knew that wolf like digimon had an endurance to be reckoned with.

“Vital claw!” She roared out in retaliation as her metallic claws glowed with dark energy.

Aiming to tear up the Alpha Fangmon she was quickly ambushed by the female. The demonic canine had slammed into her side and sent her crashing into a nearby tree.

Letting out a pained yowl she attempted to jump back onto her feet… but instead screamed when she felt sharp jaws clamp down onto her left back leg.

Trying to kick off her attacked and whip her with her tail Pantheramon soon felt a new pain. She screeched when a new set of jaws clamped onto her right front leg.  The second subordinate attempted to restrain her as their Alpha slowly approached her.

Spitting in his face she bared her fangs at him.

He simply chuckled as he raised a clawed paw and quickly swiped it across her chest in retribution.

A single long gash now ran below her shoulder. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain but didn’t let it make her fall over. If she fell now she knew they would finish her off.

 

And she refused to die like prey to these demons.

 

Gritting her fangs Pantheramon struggled to stay on her feet as she found herself bleeding and completely surrounded by the three wolf digimon. Feeling her injuries begin to sting her pursuers chuckled as the leader licked his jaws as he seemed to be savoring his soon to be meal…

It was then that Pantheramon’s newly found demon beast instincts kicked in. The solitary, savage, yet elegant demoness seemed to accept her nature to stay alive in the current situation. Unlike the way she fought before her newly retriggered instincts told her to not fight with force. Her new body wasn’t made for fighting like that anymore. She lacked the bulk of Liamon but made up for it by being more agile.

“NIGHTMARE VISION!” She roared out in defiance as a red mist started to form around her. The two Fangmon that had restrained her quickly recoiled as they yelped in terror.

While they weren’t injured it seemed like they were terrified. The red mist had plagued them with nightmarish hallucinations and it showed.

Her emerald eyes now locked onto the leader as he jumped towards her, his large jaw open wide as he snarled.

However the moment his jaws shut he found himself snapping at empty air as Pantheramon turned into a purple blur before him.

 

“WHAT?! AUGH!”

 

The Alpha yelped once the purple feline appeared over him and her back legs collided with his skull. The impact pushed him face first into the ground.

“A-alpha!” The two subordinates stuttered as Pantheramon used the momentum from kicking into the leader to launch herself into the air and get a view of the situation. Deeming the other two still stunned from fear she grinned sadistically with amusement as her body expelled dark energy.

Her green eyes narrowed as they glowed eerily. She was so caught up by the sudden energy burst that she didn’t notice how a flame like light started to appear over her head.

The onlooking Fangmon’s expressions turned to horror at the sight above them. Even if they had never seen it before they heard of the rumors.

Only fallen holy digimon had such emblems appear over them. This one wasn’t fully formed just yet but it was enough to make them fear what Pantheramon was capable of.

 

“Red lightning!” She called out as dark energy radiated off her fur and became red as the energy took the form of red electricity made from pure negative energy. Much like her former attack as a Liamon she lunged forwards as fast as she could. She was nearly invisible as she did so. She had become a red bolt of lightning as Fangmon screeched the moment her jaws locked onto his throat and the impact knocked him off his feet as the feline jumped up into the air. Dragging him with her she snapped his throat midway through a backflip and tossed his now lifeless body back into the ground before his subordinates.

Roaring out in defiance she practically looked like a true demon to them as her emerald eyes were feral. Her blood stained maw added onto the intimidation as she made it clear that this was her kill. If they didn’t want to end up the same as he did they better start running.

To add onto the brutal yet surreal sight a halo like apparition had appeared above her head. It was the true mark of a fallen holy digimon… it wasn’t complete though. It still lacked it’s emblem given she wasn’t ready for it yet.

Looking in horror at the sight of their fallen leader the two fangmon shivered in fear. It took them a second to finally regain their bearings.

Quickly turning around the female grabbed the Gazimon as the survivors fled… their lives clearly depended on it.

Roaring out Pantheramon made sure that they were all gone before she sat down. Her adrenaline would die off soon and her injuries would catch up to her.

Once again she would be forced to eat another dead digimon… it was the only way for her to recover fast and reliably.

Sighing she did just that, she reasoned that she would only do this out of necessity. Once she returned to the holy city this would all just be an old nightmare. She would never have to deal with this hell ever again.

Preparing to consume what was left of the Fangmon she paused as she heard some nearby rustling- and some familiar clicking.

 

Not these guys again.

 

Narrowing her eyes she watched closely as the Black Agumon from before approached her. The largest female had become their new leader and she seemed intent on speaking to the feline.

Raising a brow at their boldness for approaching her she remained neutral.

“What do you guys want?” She asked them as some of the Agumon flinched. Their leader remained unmoving.

“We want to follow you Pantheramon, you-”

That was enough for her, Pantheramon hissed. She wasn’t going to giving these guys freebies just because-

“No- no we won’t steal your food, eat to your content we will be fine with the scraps you could care less about-” The alpha female replied back to her as Pantheramon watched her cautiously.

“Oh... so you just want to scavenge on my kills why ask?”

“We don’t want to get eaten by you that’s why.”

“Well you got guts approaching me… What’s the point of asking to eat what I leave behind.”

“Yes… but my pack wish to be on good terms with you. Pantheramon is the biggest and scariest digimon in this area, even now you dig into the flesh that was once the Fangmon leader.”

“Cut to what you want.” She hissed slightly at them. Clearly they wanted some easy food scraps but what would she get in return.

“We want to be your allies, be allowed to scavenge in your territory. We will keep it clean and keep you up to date yes.”

“I don’t think you get it I’m not staying here for-” Pantheramon sighed before looking at them. She wasn’t sure what to make of small demons looking at her with puppy eyes.

“Pah...fine.” She added bluntly. If they wanted to follow her around as scavengers so be it. They could follow her around until she returned home, she didn’t see any wrong with that.

“Good! Good! Pantheramon is good, smart, scary-” They cheered at her agreement before she gave them a warning growl.

“Cut the flattery and just let me eat already.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Glitchgoat for the awesome logo!
> 
> Also for those interested I have a Tumblr where I have art for this story check it out!  
> http://thywolfshark.tumblr.com/


End file.
